Fireheart's Love
by HazardousPoison
Summary: Fireheart loves his life as a warrior cat, but can't help the fact that he loves Cinderpaw, his apprentice. Fireheart has 2 apprentices though, Both Cinderpaw and Cloudpaw. He is trying to get closer to Cinderpaw, will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE WARRIOR CHARACTERS! Except i own Bluepaw, and my BEST friend owns Tigerpaw! I had her permission! ERIN HUNTER OWNS THE REST!**

_CH.1_

Fireheart woke up, smelling the early dawn air. Fireheart felt Sandstorm's soft fur next to his. Fireheart purred silently to himself. All of the sudden long haired white tom stood over him.

"COME ON, FIREHEART! Lets go train!" The tom said, pushing Fireheart.

Fireheart sighed, "OK, just keep your voice down. Sandstorm's sleeping. First of all, do you want to eat fir-" Fireheart was cut off by a white she-cat with ginger splotches, jumping on him.

"Brightpaw don't do that." a big white tom scolded.

"Aw...fine, Whitestorm." Brightpaw made a quick smirk and swiftly turned around around and leaped on Cloudpaw.

"Come here you!" Cloudpaw ran towards her. Brightpaw let out a quick _mrrow_ and dodged.

"Come on, Cloudpaw. Do you want to train?" Fireheart inquired.

"Oh! Yes, yes, yes i so want to!" Cloudpaw scurried out of the den, and ran to the training hollow. Fireheart, Brightpaw and Whitestorm, came zooming by Cloudpaw.

"Hey!" Cloudpaw playfully screeched. Brightpaw giggled a little.

"OK. You already know the basics, we're going to battle train." Whitestorm said.

"Aw, I wanted to spar with Brightpaw..." Cloudpaw scuffled his paws. Whitestorm and Fireheart raised one of there top whisker. Cloudpaw just silently giggled.

"Well, aren't you in a giggly mood today." Fireheart mewed.

Whitestorm sighed, " Well, OK, you two can spar. BUT, if any of you unsheathe your claws-"

"WE won't!" Cloudpaw and Brightpaw both mewed at the same time.

Cloudpaw was waiting for Brightpaw to make her move. All of a sudden, Cloudpaw gets into a hunting crouch.

"What a weird apprentice." Whitestorm mewed. Fireheart let out a _mrrooww_.

Cloudpaw was silently(crouching down) walking towards Brightpaw. Brightpaw, of course, was upwind, and Cloudpaw was downwind.

_YES! She can't smell me!_Cloudpaw thought. Brightpaw tried to sniff, but all she could smell was Fireheart and Whitestorm. Cloudpaw leaped, dodging Brightpaw's attempting scratch, and landing on her, pinning her down.

"Alright! I give, you're squishing me!" Brightpaw tried to force the words out.

"Alright, how 'bout we hunt. The fresh kill-pile is low on food." Fireheart meowed.

"OK." Brightpaw mewed. All of the way to a good hunting ground, Brightpaw played with Cloudpaw.

"OK, we might have to split up." Fireheart mewed. Whitestorm ran north, Fireheart ran south, Cloudpaw ran West and Brightpaw ran East.

"Hmmm... I smell, Mouse." Cloudpaw whispered to himself, while hiding under a bush. Cloudpaw crept closer to the tree, about two fox tails away, just then

a snake popped out of no wheres chasing the mouse.

The mouse tried to scurry away but the snake was to fast. It ate the mouse WHOLE. It turned towards Cloudpaw.

Cloudpaw ran, ran and ran. But the snake flew at him, and bit his leg. Cloudpaw yowled.  
_

"What was that?" Inquired a tortoiseshell she-cat.

"What is it, Spottedleaf?" Sandstorm asked, coming into the medicine den.

"I heard a cat yowling. Sandstorm, follow me." Spottedleaf mewed, running out of the den, carrying herbs. Sandstorm obediently followed. Another cat with a fluffy gray tabby pelt, came running up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing much, Graystripe. We heard a yowl." Spottedleaf said, as she kept running.

"Can I come just in case it's a invasion?" Graystripe asked. Spottedleaf rolled her eyes.

"I take that as a yes." Graystripe mewed.  
_

"OK! I found you, Whitestorm. I heard Cloudpaw scream." Fireheart said.

"Where's, Brightpaw?" Whitestorm asked.

"Here!" Brightpaw huffed, as she ran up with a rabbit in her mouth.

"Look, there's Cloudpaw." Fireheart meowed.

"Hey Snake!" Sandstorm jumped on it. The snake died in one bite to the neck.

"Sandstorm, Spottedleaf, Cinderpaw, Graystripe?" Fireheart inquired. Cinderpelt looked at Fireheart. Then she ran to Cloudpaw, putting marigold and cobweb on the wound.

"Fireheart, Whitestorm and Graystripe. Carry Cloudpaw to camp. Me, Cinderpaw, Sandstorm and Brightpaw will meet you there with the prey." While the rest of the cats got to camp, they put the prey in the fresh kill-pile and went to the medicine den.

"Is he OK?" Brightpaw inquired.

"Let's see..." Spottedleaf took a deep breath, "the snake was poisonous. I'm sorry. It'll take a while for him to recover." She finished. Brightpaw started to sob. Fireheart walked to Cinderpaw.

"So- uh, he's going to be OK, right?" Fireheart asked, uneasily.

"Why? Do you not trust her?" Cinderpaw asked.

"Oh! Um, of course i so. Why wouldn't I? Besides she is the medicine cat." Fireheart mewed.

"OK." Cinderpaw curled up, and shut her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, certainly NOT own Warriors. But like I said in the first Ch., my friend owns Tigerpaw, and i own Bluepaw. ENJOYYYY!**

**Cinderpaw opened her eyes, she looked beside her and saw Fireheart there. She looked forward, and saw Cloudpaw, and remembered.**

**"Another day." She mewed, jumping up and running outside. She loved the smell of the fresh morning smell, "I wonder how Cloudpaw is."**

**She looked in the medicine den and saw Fireheart get up and yawn.**

**"Hey, Fireheart. Can we go hunting?" Cinderpaw inquired. Fireheart looked out of the den and mewed,**

**"Sure, we do need prey. It mysteriously keeps disappearing." **

_"mrroww_! **Maybe YOU'VE been stealing it all!" Cinderpaw meowed in amusement. They walked to the forest, and Fireheart reminded her about how to hunt mice, and the difference about the rabbit. Cinderpaw mewed amusingly, "I know, I know! **_mroww_**!"**

**"Now, are you ready?" Fireheart inquired.**

**"Yep!" Cinderpaw mewed. Cinderpaw bounded off to the nearest bush in sight. She sniffed the air.**

**Staying behind, Fireheart gazed at Cinderpaw. He knew that he might never have the chance to tell her. Fireheart went his own way towards the twoleg nest. As he neared towards it, he heard a soft voice.**

**"How's Cloudpaw?" The voice asked. **

**"Oh! Princess, Cloudpaw OK. How are you?" Fireheart asked Princess.**

**"I'm doing well. How's the clan doing?" She looked puzzled. Fireheart let out a purr.**

**"The clan is well." He responded. As they gave each other a lick goodbye, Fireheart scrammed off.**

**Fireheart went to hunt some prey, too, he didn't want to seem suspicious.**

**"There you are!" Cinderpaw mewed, as she pounced on Fireheart, "I hid my prey to come and find you!"**

**"Well you didn'tneed to do that." Fireheart meowed.**

**"OK!" She mewed, and scurried to her hiding place. As they entered camp, they placed the prey down. Spottedleaf came running up.**

**"Fireheart, Fireheart!"**

**"What is it?" Fireheart inquired.**

**"Cloudpaw disappeared!" Spottedleaf yowled.**

**"WHAT! I'll order a patrol to search for him, Cinderpaw can come with." Fireheart yowled, as Cinderpaw followed him to the warriors den.**

**"Lionheart, Mousefur, Runningwind and Whitestorm! Cloudpaw has disappeared! You four are in the patrol with me and Cinderpaw." Fireheart constructed.**

**They obiedently followed. They ran past the twoleg nest. Fireheart automatically smelt Cloudpaw's scent.**

**The party stopped as they saw Cloudpaw laying on the ground in front of them.**

**"Cloudpaw!" Fireheart screeched, as he leaped to his body.**

**Spottedleaf jumped out of no wheres and checked his body, "He's still breathing. He has a scratch, it's deep. Someone go fetch me some cobweb and some marigold. That'll do."**

**Mousefur ran back to camp to gather the items. The other cats guarded the body, just in case any more trouble came.**

**Mousefur came running back with the ingredients.**

**"Excellent. Thank you, Mousefur." Spottedleaf mewed, as she put the marigold on, then the cobweb, "Whoever did this, must want Cloudpaw dead."**

**"I'll carry Cloudpaw back to camp." Fireheart suggested.**

**"Hey! Wait!" They all heard a voice mew.**


	3. Chapter 3

All the warriors turned only to see a black cat with purple eyes.

"Ravenpaw!" Firestar bursted out, running towards him. But out of no wheres Runningwind stopped in front of them.

"We can't celebrate for the reuniting now, Cloudpaw is in danger." Runningwing mewed.

"Oh...yes right. Runningwind is right. And we need to get Cloudpaw back to camp before more trouble." Fireheart sighed. Everyone rushed him back to camp, Fireheart left behind to say his farewell to Ravenpaw.

"Well, .i'll come visit some time, alright?" Ravenpaw smiled.

"Alright, I'll be waiting." Fireheart gave Ravenpaw a quick lick. Ravenpaw then left, now Fireheart was ready to go back to camp. He was walking towards camp just then he heard a noise.

"WHO GO'S THERE?" He turned around startled, only to see Tigerclaw biting the neck of a squirrel.

"Good afternoon Fireheart." Tigerclaw mewed.

"Oh...you scared me, perhaps we should return to camp. Shall we?" Fireheart inquired, looking at him as if he betrayed the clan. Tigerclaw nodded, as they headed off, Tigerclaw was staring at Fireheart...EVILLY.

"So...how is camp? Well...?" Tigerclaw inquired. _HUMPH, he still thinks I'm bad. well we'll just see what happens. _Tigerclaw mewed in his mind.

"Well, we're back!" Fireheart mewed happily as he ran into camp. Fireheart didn't want to die like Redtail...

"Hey, Fireheart!" Fireheart heard a soft lovley mew. He turned to see Spottedleaf with a rabbit in her jaws. Spottedleaf dropped the piece of prey, "Do you want to share?"

"Of course." Fireheart mewed happily, padding over to her. He smelt Sandstorm. Fireheart _wanted _to call Sandstorm over.

"One second, is it all right if Sandstorm joins?" Fireheart asked Spottedleaf.

"Sure." Spoddetleaf meowed happily, "Anything for _you_."

"Hey! Sandstorm, come share with us!" Fireheart yowled.

"Oh! Thanks Fireheart." Sandstorm came running up, she gave him a comforting lick. Fireheart licked his chest. They ate the prey together.

"Mmm...that was good." Spottedleaf mewed.

"Thanks." Sandstorm bounded off. Fireheart gave Spottedleaf a quick lick goodbye.

All of the sudden, Fireheart heard a soft mew, "Hey! Want to go hunting?" Fireheart turned around, and saw Cinderpaw.

"All right." Fireheart yawned silently.

They bounded off to the forest.

"What do you smell?" Firheart asked, testing her experience.

"Hm...I smell...MOUSE!" Cinderpaw yowled with joy, pouncing towards the nearest bush.

"Excellent!" Fireheart exclaimed. Cinderpaw purred, scurrying off towards another bush. Fireheart walked off towards the opposite direction. Fireheart smelt an unfamiliar scent. His nose scrunched up. "What's that smell." He wondered.

All of the sudden a tiger looking she-cat with silver legs and belly, jumped out of a tree pinning Fireheart down.

_What the heck! She's smaller than me and i can't move! _Fireheart wanted to yowl, but he couldn't open his jaw.

"Shush!" The rogue hissed. Just then a shadow came up beside the rogue.

"Come on Tigey, don't be SO hostile." A russian blue she-cat with amber eyes mewed.

"Don't call me TIGEY!" the rogue hissed, she got off of Fireheart and started to act normal, and was cleaning herself.

"Who are you?" Fireheart hissed, getting up.

"Well i'm Blue, and she's Silver Tiger, i call her Tigey." Blue mewed.

"Well aren't you rogues?" Fireheart hissed.

"YES! We are the WORST ROGUES on this turf!" Blue yowled.

_Yah...say that to Tigerclaw... _Fireheart thought, shivering.

"Anyways, do you got a place we can stay?" Silver Tiger inquired.

"Yes, you can stay with the clan...But nothing tricky." Fireheart hissed, "By the way i'm the deputy og Thunderclan, Fireheart. Maybe if your lucky enough Bluestar, Thunderclan's leader, will let ya'll join." Fireheart narrowed his eyes.

"SWEET! Did you hear that Tigey?...do we have to change our names?" Blue inquired Fireheart.

"Yes. It is up to Bluestar to CHANGE your names." Fireheart mewed.

"SWEET! I guess...?" Blue purred, in questining.

"Let's get to- one sec." Foreheart mewed. He was trying to scent Cinderpaw.

"What are you doing?" Silver Tiger snorted.

"I'm trying to find my apprentice." Fireheart jumped off towards her trail.

"Fireheart? There you are!" Cindepaw mewed, bounding up to him.

"Cinderpaw, don't freak out. We have some rog- er...visitors." Fireheart mewed.

"Rogues? or Visitors?" She stared.

"Rogues...But, but, the are friendly, and they need a place to stay." He meowed.

"OK, here's my prey!" Cinderpaw jumped towards the pile of prey she burried.

"Holy snap! How much is there?" Fireheart mewed, astonished.

"Oh...let's say enough for the clan." Cinderpaw purred.

"Is she your apprentice?" Silver Tiger mewed, staring at Cinderpaw.

"OH! Yes, Cinderpaw this is Blue," he pointed his tail towards the russian blue she-cat, "and this is Silver Tiger." Fireheart pointed his tail at the beutiful tiger she-cat.

"So...this is Cinderpaw?" Silver Tiger asked.

"What a cute name!" Blue giggled.

"OK! Time to go to camp!" Fireheart led them towards the camp enterance.

"WHOAH!" Blue gazed at all the tree's and cats!

"It's so beutiful here..." SIlver Tiger mewed.

"Welcome to Thunderclan." Cinderpaw welcomed them.

"Bluestar!" Fireheart yowled.

"What?" A grumpy voice came.

"We got new cats..." Fireheart walked up.

"There rogues... but i guess we could use extra apprentices..." Bluestar muttered.

"Are you going to have the naming ceromony?" Fireheart inquired.

"Yes, we'll anounce it now." Bluestar's cold gaze stared at the two newcomers.

"I, Bluestar leader of Thunderclan, call upon mu warrior ancestors to look down on these two rogues, and help them through the ways of the clans, tonight you shall learn the ways of the clan, and warrior code. Blue, will you accept the ways of a warrior, and protect the clan with the cost of your life?"

"Um...I do? OH! I do!" Blue mewed, embarresed.

"Then, by the power of Starclan, i give you your apprentice name, Bluepaw."

"YAY!" Bluepaw hopped behind Silver Tiger.

"Silver Tiger, will you do the same?"

"I do." Silver Tiger, stood up brave, like a warrior.

"Then, by the power of Starclan, i give you your apprentice name, Tigerpaw"

"Bluepaw, Tigerpaw, Bluepaw, Tigerpaw!" The clan cats echoed.

"Congraduation." Fireheart mewed.

"I'm SLEEPY!" Bluepaw complained.

"Fireheart, show them to the apprentices' den." Bluestar ordered.

"Yes, Bluestar." Fireheart dipped his head. When they reached the den, Bluepaw and Tigerpaw ran and curled up in the nests.

"I hope the others don't mind." Cinderpaw purred in amusement.

"*yawn* I'm tired to..." Fireheart started to close his eyes. Cinderpaw rolled her eyes and snuggled up near Fireheart, shutting her eyes, falling asleep...


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok! Let you listen for now, this chapter, there WILL be ROMANCE! Enjoy! Remember, Bluepaw me, Tigerpaw my friends!**

The next morning Bluepaw woke up to Bluestar and Tigerpaw standing over her.

"What is it?" Bluepaw asked.

"We need to figure out your mentors." Bluestar mewed to both of them.

"Like who?" Bluepaw mewed.

"We need to find out." Blustar purred.

"Ok...and wait! Why is my name _Blue_paw, and you _Blue_star?" Bluepaw mewed, confused.

"Never mind that." Bluestar rolled her eyes.

"I got it! Bluepaw your mentor will be Tigerclaw, Tigerpaw, your mentor is Graystripe, no opinions." Bluestar mewed.

"Sweet! That's that cool looking guy? Right?" Bluepaw inquired.

"Yes, yes Tigerclawis a very loyal warrior. He will teach u the great techniques. Now, go fetch your mentors." Bluestar mewed, walking off. Bluepaw and Tigerpaw walked towards the warriors den. Bluepaw hopped on Tigerclaw, "Hey! You're my mentor! Bluestar assigned me to YOU!" Bluepaw purred.

"Get off!" Tigerclaw tried to push Bluepaw off, but Bluepaw jumped beside his head.

"Your my mentor! HUNT HUNT HUNT!" Bluepaw purred.

"Graystripe? You there?" Tigerpaw mewed. Graystripe yawned, waking up.

"What-?" Graystripe asked.

"HUNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTT!" Bluepaw mewed as Tigerclaw was on her back.

"What the-?" Graystripe was confused.

"Come on!" Tigerpaw mewed, picking up Graystripe, putting him on her back. All of the sudden a yowl came from the Elders den.

"Bluepaw! Tigerpaw! Go to the Elders Den with _mouse bile_!" Bluestar ordered.

"Right!" Bluepaw mewed. _The heck is mouse bile? _Bluepaw thought. A pretty tortoiseshell she0cat came with mouse bile.

"Thanks!" Tigerpaw and Bluepaw dashed off to the Elders Den.  
_

Cinderpaw ran to Fireheart yelling, "There's a thousand ticks in the Elders Den!" And hopped right on Fireheart.

"Who's helping?" Fireheart asked.

"Bluepaw and Tigerpaw." Cinderpaw mewed, crawling on Fireheart, she sat right on his chest.

"Um...?" Fireheart blushed. Cinderpaw purred.

"Fireheart." Cinderpaw mewed.

"Yeah?" Fireheart asked.

"I love you..." Cinderpaw mewed closing her eyes, purring REALLY loud.

"I- I lo- love you t-to." Fireheart stammered, face cherry red. Cinderpaw licked(KISSED) Fireheart's _mouth_. Fireheart realy blushed now, he licked her _mouth_ back.  
_

"Phew! Ticks are fiesty!" Bluepaw mewed durring her hunting.

"Yeah, i'm so glad i'm not an apprentice any more." Tigerclaw smiled(OMG! SMILEY :)_).

"Well that's the first time i see **_You_**smiled." Bluepaw purred.

"Hm... yeah i guess..." Tigerclaw mewed.

"HEY! Tigerclaw!" BLuepaw mewed.

"Yea- hey where'd y-" Tigerclaw turned and Bluepaw jumped out of a tree yelling, "THINK FAST!"

Boom! She landed right on him!

"UGH!" Tigerclaw growled.

"Was I scary? Was I scary? Huh? Huh?Huh?" Bluepaw's eyes sparkled.

Tigerclaw took a deep breath, "Yes you were VERY scary..." Tigerclaw mewed, admitting his own failure.

"I WAS SCARY!" Bluepaw screeched, "ACK!"

"WAS I scary?" Cinderpaw mewed.

"No." Bluepaw mewed, pinning her down.

"HEY!" Cinderpaw struggled and struggled. Just then another cat jumped on them.

" HAHA! Was I SCARY?" Fireheart meowed.

"NO!" Bluepaw mewed, pinning BOTH of them down.

"Heh." Tigerclaw stared at Bluepaw. _Maybe she'll be useful. Maybe she'll HELP me..._

"Hey! Cinderpaw! Let's head back to camp!" Fireheart meowed.

"Last one in camp's the rotten egg!" Cinderpaw purred. All of the sudden Bluepaw zoomed past everyone, probally already at camp.

"Mouse dung!" Cinderpaw mewed as she kicked dirt from the ground fiercly.

"RUN! RUN LIKE CRAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYY!" Fireheart yowled. Everyone ran, but Tigerstar didn't budge, he stands still(let's see if he'll say something about his 'evilness').

"NO!" Tigerclaw yowle- wait what?

"I SAID NO!" Tigerclaw...yelling at me...? Oh well... back to camp!  
_

"HEAD'S UP!" Fireheart yelled as he jumped into camp enterance, tumbling over Cinderpaw.

"BLE?H!" Cinderpaw mewed...wierdly. Bluepaw twitched her ear.

"I'm going to look for Tigerclaw..." Bluepaw snorted. While she ran, she followed their tracks. All of the sudden something jumped on her. SHe tried to scream but then a voice came out.

"Shhhhh I WON'T hurt _you_." It was Tigerclaw.

"The hell MAN!" Bluepaw raised her left top whisker.

"Don't worry you s-" Bluepaw pinned Tigerclw down.

"Shut up! And tell me, why didn't you come with us?" Bluepaw mewed, eyes sparkling.

"I LOVE how you get aggresive, and how your eyes SPARKLE!" Tigerclaw grinned. Bluepaw hopped off.

"OK, tell me why you sai-" Tigerclaw hopped on Bluepaw.

"Well you don't know me!" Tigerclaw pinned Bluepaw down, starting from the chest, licking downwards.

"HELP!" Bluepaw yelled, "HELP MEEEE!" No one heard. not coming. All of the sudden a wierd scent and noise was entering the forest. But Tigerclaw didn't care, he just kept going down, a little closer and...

"AHHHHHHHH!" Bluepaw yelled as a badger came through, Tigerclaw jumped up, glaring at the badger.

_YOU DUMB BADGER, you ruined my only chance!_Tigerclaw hissed in his mind, all of the sudden, a patrol from camp came to the rescue.

"Bluepaw!" Tigerpaw yowled. Bluepaw ran to her.

"What happened?" Tigerpaw inquired.

"Er...nothing." Bluepaw scuffled her paws.

"YOu OK? Did it hurt you?" Whitestorm mewed, running up.

"No, it didn't hurt me, i'm fine." Bluepaw growled.

"What's the matter with you?" Cloudpaw asked.

"NOTHING! Now would you get away from me! STOP GETTING ON MY NERVES!" Bluepaw snapped, running back to camp.

"We need to speek to Bluestar about this..." Brightpaw mewed. Running to camp, they wondered what was up with Bluepaw.  
_

"My gosh! Why does everyone want to know? Why did he do THAT! I have to speak with Bluestar." Bluepaw murmured. When she ran to Bluestar's den, Cloudpaw, Brightpaw and Tigerpaw were standing near her.

"HOw, er uh, you were back there...OH! Um Bluestar I need to talk to you." Bluepaw mewed.

"NO, i need yo talk to YOU." Bluestar glared at her, and nodded the other three to leave.

"Uh...yes, Bluestar?" Bluepaw was shaking on the inside, when she got out of here, she was going to KILL them.

"They told me that somethings bothering you, is that true?" Bluestar asked. Bluepaw took a deep breath, was she to lie to Bluestar, or tell the truth?

"Bluestar, I am going to tell you the truth, nothing is bothering me, they're just worrying." Bluestar glared at her for a little, then nodded. Bluepaw ran out, obviously going to talk to the other three. Walking up to them, she yelled,

"Why do you have to get in my business!" It was most likely not a question, "IT'S NONE OF _YOUR _BUSINESS ANYWAY! SO GET OU OF _MY _LIFE!" Yowling she huffed, maddly padding out of the den.

"Well, you heard her, let's get out of her life." Cloudpaw said, quickly pretending to snore.

"Get up you big oaf!" Tigerpaw smashed her paw in Cloudpaw's head.

"OUCH!" Cloudpaw yelled.

"Come on, he's right... Maybe we should listen, your her friend...so you should liste-" Tigerpaw slashed her paw, sheathed, at Brightpaw.

"Shut up! You know NOTHING about the past!" Tigerpaw sneered. Cloudpaw and Brightpaw looked at eachother.

"Maybe we won't be affected by this..." Cloudpaw mewed.

"Neh...at least i have you..." Brightpaw sgrugged, both of the lay down. As Fireheart walked to Cinderpaw, he wanted to confess.

"Cinderpaw...I have something to tell you...I-" Cinderpaw purred then saying,

"I need to tell you something, too! But you first!" Cinderpaw's eyes shimmered in the sunlight.

"I-" Cinderpaw audamaticly yowled,

"Wait! Me first! Wait...no you!" Fireheart quickly mewed,

"Don't inturupt me..." Cinderpaw stared, Fireheart tooka deep breath, "I'm in love with you Cinderpaw..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Waaait a moment... You already said that you dopey cat!" Cinderpaw mewed. Fireheart looked confused then understood.

"What have we been sleeping on?" Fireheart laughed. Cinderpaw purred and jumped on Fireheart and licked him affectionately. Just then Spottedleaf came.

"Firehe-" She spotted then saw him just playing with Cinderpaw. Fireheart twisted his head and looked at Spottedleaf.

"Oh! Hey Spottedleaf!" Fireheart sat up straight and licked his paw. Cinderpaw looked at Spottedleaf and nodded her head.

"Well Fireheart Ravenpaw's here. i thought I would just let you know." Spottedleaf mewed and walked away. Fireheart ran outside, Cinderpaw trailing behind.

"Hi Fireheart! I told you I would come back." Ravenpaw mewed.

"Hi Ravenpaw, how's Barley?" Fireheart asked.

"Good." Ravenpaw replied. "So I thought maybe I could stay here for a little and talk, maybe stay for the night."

"That sounds great!" Fireheart purred. Fireheart walked with Ravenpaw then saw Bluestar coming.

"Ravenpaw! There you are, I heard you were here I just couldn't find you!" She wheezed.

"Hi Bluestar! How are you?" Ravenpaw mewed.

"Good, and I thought I could give you your warrior name if you want, only for here if you want." Bluestar said.

"Um... only fore **here**." Ravenpaw mewed.

"OK! Then It's settled," Bluestar ran up to Highrock and cleared her voice. "May all cats old enough to catch there prey come below Highrock for a clan meeting!" Everyone scuttled to Highrock and settled down giving Bluestar her full attention. Bluestar looked around to see everyone with a questioning look on there faces. "Most of you have heard Ravenpaw is here, and I would like to give him his deserved warrior name." Every cat began to chatter in excitement, telling one another how they're proud.

"This is it Ravenpaw." Fireheart whispered to Ravenpaw. even Ravenpaw seemed excited to get his warrior name.

"Ravenpaw," Bluestar mewed, Ravenpaw stepping up, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life(I don't know if this is how they said it i'm sorry if it isn't)?"

"I do!" Ravenpaw's eyes sparkled.

"Then by the power of Starclan, Ravenpaw from this moment on, you will be known as Ravenwing, Starclan honors you for you courage and bravery." Bluestar announced. With huge satisfactory everyone chorused,

"Ravenwing, Ravenwing, Ravenwing, Ravenwing!" Fireheart ran up to Ravenwing and licked him.

"Good job!" Fireheart heard Cinderpaw mew. Cinderpaw ran to Ravenwing and gave him a lick. Fireheart saw Graystripe running towards them.

"Congrats buddy!" Graystripe meowed. Graystripe lured Ravenwing from Fireheart and Cinderpaw.

"Well that'll leave him busy." Cinderpaw purred.

"Squirrel?" Fireheart asked.

"Yes please." Cinderpaw replied. They walked to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a squirrel. They walked to a shady spot and sat down. Fireheart looked around and saw Sandstorm looking around. Fireheart looked at Cinderpaw and then looked at Sandstorm. Then Cinderpaw nudged him. She nodded and watched as Fireheart got up and went to Sandstorm.

"Hey Sandstorm, Cinderpaw and I are sharing a squirrel and were wondering If you wanted to come and share with us, It's a **HUGE **squirrel." Fireheart mewed.

"Actually she's sharing with me, right Sandstorm?" Fireheart turned to see Dustpelt.

"Oh yeah, sorry Fireheart. Maybe next time." Sandstorm mewed. Dustpelt grabbed a rabbit and walked off with Sandstorm. Fireheart didn't know if Dustpelt was on his 'side' or not. He walked back to Cinderpaw.

"Eating with Dustpelt?" Cinderpaw mewed. Fireheart nodded. Just then Bluepaw came over.

"Hey Fireheart i need your help." She snapped.

"With an attitude like that you can forget it." Fireheart mewed and bit into the squirrel.

"Would you change your mind if i told you it was about Tigerclaw?" Bluepaw inquired.

"Fwabee." Fireheart mumbled under the squirrel meat and swallowed. "What about him?"

"He um... um... um..." Bluepaw meowed trying to say something.

"Oh just spit it out!" Cinderpaw mewed.

"Tigerclaw is stalking me." Bluepaw mewed. "I came to Fireheart because he knows most about Tigerclaw."

"What am I exposed to do? Give him a Cat Fancy and tell him to go away?" Fireheart mewed.

"What's a Cat Fancy?" Cinderpaw mewed.

"A book is a set of written, printed, or blank pages, pages are very thin white things, and pictures are images of cats on the blank pages, got it?" Bluepaw said. "And no a Cat Fancy would **NOT **work."

"Then what am I exposed to do? Tell the guy to stop?" Fireheart asked.

"You know what, i should just avoid him!" Bluepaw mewed.

"There's one problem." Cinderpaw mewed.

"What?" Bluepaw asked.

"He's your mentor." Fireheart mewed.

"Oh..." Bluepaw mewed. "Ooh! i could act sick and not eat any medicine!" Bluepaw hopped around and ran to the apprentices den.

"See, she didn't need us." Cinderpaw purred.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to watch the sun set later." Fireheart meowed.

"Of course!" Cinderpaw responded. Cinderpaw lead Fireheart to a quiet area and hopped on him and started to lick him. Fireheart the rolled over landing on top of her(Dun dun dunnnnnnn...?).

"Bluepaw! What is your problem?" Tigerpaw yelled.

"What? Oh nothing, I just am happy!" Bluepaw purred.

"Well you did seem **soooo **happy when you yelled at us!" Tigerpaw hissed.

"Cloudpaw, Brightpaw, Cinderpaw and you?" Bluepaw asked.

"Well It's obvious, DUH!" Tigerpaw scolded.

"I'll never tell you that Tigerclaw tried to rape me!" Bluepaw mewed.

"W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Tigerpaw snarled.

"Whoops..." Bluepaw whispered to herself.

"Oh he's dead!" Tigerpaw hissed.

"Who's dead?" Cloudpaw;s voice came.

"Yeah." Brightpaw agreed.

"No one, just playing." Bluepaw mewed.

"Y- yeah." Tigerpaw stuttered.

"Um... Tigerpaw, should we tell Bluestar?" Bluepaw asked.

"Tell her what?" Cloudpaw mewed.

"Yeah, what?" Brightpaw repeated Cloudpaw.

"Noneyah!" Bluepaw meowed.

"Just going to play a game of leader and deputy!" Tigerpaw meowed.

"Yeah!" Bluepaw said. Cloudpaw and Brightpaw looked at eachother, then looked back at Bluepaw and Tigerpaw.

"OK, have fun." They said.

"Phew." Tigerpaw whispered to herself.

"Yeah. Big time." Bluepaw mewed.

"Big time what?" Cloudpaw asked.

"Yeah, big time what?" Brightpaw mewed.

"**UUGGHH!**" Bluepaw screeched.

"Fireheart, the sun is setting." Cinderpaw mewed. Fireheart opened his eyes and saw the sun setting. They were on a hill somewheres in the forest, they could see everything.

"Wow." Fireheart mewed. "It's so- so- so-"

"Beautiful." Cinderpaw mewed.

"Yeah." Fireheart purred. The sun was a beautiful orangish yellow. The ray's of the sun gleamed onto Riverclan's river. The sun made it look like tiny crystals were floating on the river's surface.

"I wish I was a warrior." Cinderpaw mumbled.

"Well your about there, just a half moon and there, you'll be a warrior before you know it, and..." Fireheart stopped.

"And what?" Cinderpaw mewed.

"We'll have beautiful kits." He mewed.

"Well... There's something I haven't told you." Cinderpaw mewed. Fireheart looked at her. _Is she seeing someone else? Who? Why? _Fireheart thought.

"W-what?" Fireheart stuttered.

"I'm pregnant." Cinderpaw mewed. Fireheart's eyes gleamed. _I-I'm a father? How many are there? when did she get pregnant? Oh the glory! _Fireheart thought happily.

"Oh our kits are going to be lovely! Just think of them, crawling on the ground and mewling!" Fireheart mewed his head about to explode of purring.

"Spottedleaf told me there are two of them! And the amazing thing is she knows what they look like! There's a tom and a she-cat, the tom is a dark ginger with yellow eyes, and the she-cat is Silver with beautiful emerald eyes! oh just think how lovely they'll be!" Cinderpaw was purring.

"That's great!" Fireheart purred. They leaned on eachother and stared at the sunset.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time it was morning, Cinderpaw was already awake.

"Why awake so soon?" Fireheart yawned. Cinderpaw just twisted her head and smiled. Fireheart just smiled back and rubbed his head against hers.

"Fireheart." Cinderpaw mewed.

"Yes Cinderpaw?" He meowed.

"I..." Cinderpaw mewed, stopping.

"Yes?" Fireheart mewed in a questioning tone.

"Well... I feel like I'm being torn to pieces, I have no clue why." Cinderpaw blurted. Freheart looked at her and nodded his head sideways.

"It's probably the effect of stress, or maybe your worried?" Fireheart inquired.

"No, can't be, well maybe worrying..." Cinderpaw scuffled her paws. Fireheart tilted his head.

"What are you worried about?" He mewed. Cinderpaw nodded her head and padded off.

"Bluestar must be worried." She mewed and ran off. _Does she not trust me? _Fireheart thought. Fireheart padded back to camp and saw Cinderpaw come out of Yellowfang's den. Cinderpaw went to the fresh kill-pile and started to eat. Fireheart walked over.

"May I?" He asked. Cinderpaw nodded and passed the shrew. Fireheart nodded and muttered thanks. They ate and said nothing to each other. _What did I do? Is it me or her? _Fireheart thought worryingly. Cinderpaw stood up.

"Fireheart." She mewed.

"Yes?" He answered.

"I think Tigerclaw is trying to steal Bluestar's trust from you." She whispered.

"No kidding." Fireheart muttered.

"Well... I was wondering if we should do something about him." Cinderpaw mewed unsure.

"Do what? Tell Bluestar he hates me and wants to kill her? What will that do?" Fireheart asked.

"No!" She yelled, but noticed cats staring at her. "I mean _kill _him." She whispered in his ear.

"H-how? He's way more powerful than us." Fireheart exclaimed. Cinderpaw just smirked and looked towards the apprentices den and saw tigerpaw and bluepaw come out.

"They were pretty strong right?" Cinderpaw questioned.

"Uh oh... this doesn't look good... what are you playing at?" Fireheart mewed.

"A'trust' game. If Tigerclaw supposibly likes Bluepaw, and if she will take the risk, she can gain all of his trust, and attack when the time comes, that is what Tigerpaw is for, you saw she almost crushed you." Cinderpaw laughed. Fireheart flicked his tail.

"Sounds like a good idea, but what if Bluepaw doesn't want to stay near him?" He meowed.

"What makes you think that?" Cinderpaw inquired.

"Well what makes _you _think that?" Fireheart mewed. Cinderpaw just stared at him "You win." He mumbled. Just then Bluepaw came up to Fireheart and Cinderpaw.

"Hi Fireheart, Cinderpaw!" Bluepaw mewed in a cheery voice.

"Lemee guess, he fell for it." It wasn't really a question. Bluepaw nodded.

"Look... um... we need your two's help." Cinderpaw mewed.

"In finding the right way to hide your pregnancy as a apprentice?" Tigerpawasked.

"W-What? How...?" Cinderpaw's eyes were wide. She looked down to her stomach an dsaw she was a little fatter. She sighed. "Yes I guess, and no."

"If it's about finding your beloved warrior Tigerclaw... NO!" Bluepaw screeched.

"What if it's about... ki-"

"YES CINDERPAW SAY NO MORE! I'M IN!" Bluepaw jumped around.

"Eh-em!" Tigerpaw shoved Bluepaw. "Why?" She said.

"He's trying to steal Bluestar's trust from me so he can kill her." Fireheart mewed.

"How do you know?" Tigerpaw meowed.

"Because! He said, 'You won't ruin my 'plan' kittypet, so stay away from Bluestar.' Reasonable enough?" Fireheart asked. Tigerpaw looked at Bluepaw with wide eyes, Bluepaw was nodding yes.

"Yes it is, but why Bluestar?" Tigerpaw mewed.

"Tigerclaw's biggest ambition is the be powerful and rule the forest, and seeing Bluestar has three more lives, she is an easy target, and not to mention leader." Cinderpaw said.

"True dat." Tigerpaw mewed.

"So what are we waiting for?" Bluepaw sneered.

"Your part." Cinderpaw meowed in serious words.

"M-my part...?" Bluepaw stared.

"You have to gain Tigerclaw's trust." Cinderpaw mewed. Cinderpaw looked at Bluepaw she was still and just kept staring in the same spot.

"Paralyzed?" Cinderpaw mewed, padding Bluepaw's side with her paw. "Yep, well your going to have to do it if you to stop Tigerclaw from killing Bluestar." Tigerpaw nodded and picked up Bluepaw and walked to the medicine den where Bluepaw was going to get 'treated' for her 'sickness'. Cinderpaw looked at Fireheart and nudged him up.

"What?" He asked. Cinderpaw dragged him to some cats. "Oh... Tigerclaw, Snadstorm, and Bluepaw! For the the morning patrol." Fireheart mewed. All of the cats looked at him in wonder.

"Isn't it the evening?" Sandstorm asked. _Has it been that long? Great Starclan! _Fireheart thought.

"Right sorry everyone, the _evening _patrol.

"Isn't Bluepaw too sick to come?" Tigerclaw squinted his eyes.

"She said she feels fine." Yellowfang mewed, popping out of nowheres.

"Alright we'll set out now." Fireheart mewed. He waitied for Bluepaw to catch up to the other cats. Bluepaw ran straight to Tigerclaw and started to talk to him. They blabbered until the cats got to sunningrocks. Fireheart hunte and so did Sandstorm. Tigerclaw and Bluepaw caught nothing. _Good. They're keeping up very well. _Fireheart thought.

"Tigerclaw and Bluepaw! You two could've done better than that, for the sake of Starclan Tigerclaw you're a warrior!" Sandstorm scolded.

"I'm sorry Sandstorm, we'll talkk longer next time so the prey will bore to death." Bluepaw mewed. Tigerclaw laughed. _So what so happened to make her come back to me? Maybe she just so happens to be evil and didn't knwo I was evil... maybe not... but maybe- _Sandstorm interupted Tigerclaw's thought's.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes Sandstorm." Tigerclaw mewed running up to Bluepaw to chat some more. Fireheart started to listen to Bluepaw and Tigerclaw's conversation.

"So, do you want to go somewheres tonight?" Tigerclaw asked Bluepaw_. Ugh, he is a creep_! Fireheart shivered.

"U- Sure!" Bluepaw mewed_. Oh no! What if this ends badly? What will happen? What if he does something to her? She'll never go with the plan! Oh Starclan... please, please, please protect Bluepaw from him_! Fireheart started to wonder if anything will go right.


	7. Chapter 7

After the cats got back from the patrol it was night time at last. Tigerclaw woke up. He silently got up and ran outside of camp. _She should meet me here right aboooout... Now._ Tigerclaw thought as he felt Bluepaw's tail on his back.

"You ready?" Tigerclaw asked her. Bluepaw nodded.

"Where are we going?" Bluepaw asked.

"The abandoned twoleg nest." He mewed. Bluepaw shivered. _H-he never liked kittypets. W-Why does h-he want to go to a twoleg nest? _She shivered more. _He can't actually like... **like like **me right? Evil cats don't fall in love. _After a little bit of there walking they got to the twoleg nest. Everything was pitch black inside.

"This'll hide us." Tigerclaw mewed. "So..."

"What do you think of Riverclan?" Bluepaw asked, before he could try anything.

"Pstch! Fat, lazy, smelly, idiots if you ask me. Who likes _fish_?" Tigerclaw mewed.

"Ugh, fish. I hate fish, why do Riverclan eat that stuff?" Bluepaw mewed. _Come on Bluepaw think think! What's another thing he would... that's it! _"Have you ever thought of ruling the forest? I know I have."

"The forest would be a great place to rule, especially when you get slaves to push around. I would need a queen though..." Tigerclaw meowed.

"Uuuuum... what if no cat wants to be evil? I- I mean not a lot of she-cats are evil." Bluepaw stuttered.

"Well... you are." Tigerclaw said in a weird voice. Bluepaw blushed. _Um... Um... Change the subject!_

"Well look at the sky isn't it beautiful?" Bluepaw imediatly ran outside and looked at the sky. Tigerclaw came out and looked at the sky.

"It is, ooh, make a wish!" Tigerclaw yelled as he saw a shooting star pass. _I wish that this would end..._ Bluepaw thought. "what did you wish for?" Tigerclaw's eyes sparkled.

"Well- wait it's bad luck! Can't say!" Bluepaw laughed.

"Right." Tigerclaw mewed. He stared into the sky. _My wish is to rule the forest with her..._ He thought.

"So, where do you want to go now?" Bluepaw asked awkwardly.

"Somewhere's with, prey?" Tigerclaw inquired.

"Um... s-sure." Bluepaw mewed. Bluepaw followed Tigerclaw. _Do we really have to kill him? He may be evil but... look at the poor guy... _Bluepaw thought sorrowly. They walked for a little then Tigerclaw stopped. Tigerclaw looked at Bluepaw.

"We're here." Tigerclaw mewed. Bluepaw opened her mouth and noticed a different scent.

"W-why are we in Windclan territory?" Bluepaw stuttered.

"Well, wouldn't you like a fresh fat rabbit?" Tigerclaw mewed.

"B-but you know Bluestar will surely punish you... and e-even maybe punish me!" Bluepaw said in a panicky voice.

"I won't let her." Tigerclaw's eyes looked to serious. _H-he isn't going to seriously killl her soon, is he? _Bluepaw thought. Tigerclaw picked up Bluepaw and ran. "Stay quiet." Bluepaw tilted her head and saw a Windclan cat just walking around. _Thank you Windclan cat. _She thought with a sigh of relief. After running back into Thunderclan camp, Bluestar's voice startled them.

"Where have you two been?" Bluestar mewed. "A little bird told me you two were gone." _Urg... who did this? Surely not Tigerpaw..._ Bluepaw thought.

"Who?" Tigerclaw snarled. Bluestar looked over, and Tigerclaw saw Longtail looking at him. "L-Longtail! How could you?"

"Well, I followed your scent, and knew you were going to go somewheres not camp, and simply you went to Windclan." Longtail hissed. Tigerclaw dropped Bluepaw and hissed. He looked at Bluestar.

"I've been waiting for this moment." Tigerclaw unsheathed his claws. He jumped at Bluestar and slashed. Bluepaw hopped up and ran to the warriors den.

"Bluestar!" Longtail mewed. Longtail jumped onto Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw knocked him off. Tigerclaw swung his arm back to slash at Bluestar's neck.

"Tigerclaw!" A voice sounded from behind him. He looked behind him to see Bluepaw and Fireheart. Tigerclaw saw the blankness in Bluepaw's eyes.

"Oh, I'll just have to kill all four of you." Tigerclaw hissed. Bluepaw gasped an tried to run, but somehow Tigerclaw was already up to her. He grabbed her in his jaws and bit hard on her neck.

"Rooooooooowr!" Bluepaw screeched. Just then Tigerclaw fell to the ground with an Oof! Looking up he saw Tigerpaw.

"Leave my sister alone!" She hissed. Tigerclaw lunged at Tigerpaw and tried to slash but was kicked off.

"How are you a litttle twerp kicking me off!" Tigerclaw hissed. _Um, because I'm half tiger you idiot. _Tigerpaw thought. Tigerpaw ran to Bluepaw and ran to the medicine den. Fireheart looked at Tigerclaw.

"If you go anywheres near anyone else, your dead!" He hissed. Tigerclaw ignored him and jumped at Fireheart. He nearly crushed him. He slashed his face. Fireheart used all of his strength and pushed Tigerclaw off. He jumped on Tigerclaw and slashed his stomach. Tigerclaw shoved Fireheart off. With a heavy fall Fireheart coughed up blood. Tigerclaw jumped on him and slashed his stomach. Blood spilled out, and made sickening noises as it poured out warm. Just then a grey figure hopped on Tigerclaw. It was Cinderpaw. She bit at his neck really hard. Tigerclaw threw her against a den wall and looked back at Fireheart. Fireheart got up real fast and made a hard blow against Tigerclaw's jaw. Tigerclaw flipped over landing on his front. Fireheart blinked in astonishment. Then he hopped on Tigerclaw and bit his throat. Blood poured out. Fireheart slashed at his throat, and once more. Fireheart got off of Tigerclaw and padded over to Cinderpaw.

"Fireheart..." Cinderpaw couched.

"Don't talk, it'll hurt you." Fireheart hushed her.

"I know why he was weak." Bluepaw said, coming out of no wheres. "He was weakened by love. The stupid cat actually _loved_ me."

"Well he was using you, then on the way he... fell in love?" Cinderpaw mewed.

"Idiot." Bluepaw muttered. "To old for me anyways." Tigerpaw's laugh came from behind Bluepaw.

"Hey wheres Longtail and Bluestar?" Fireheart asked.

"Medicine Den." Tigerpaw mewed.

"May every cat old enouch to catch there own prey join me under HighRock for a clan meeting." Bluestar's voice echoed.

"Or Bluestar is up there." Bluepaw mewed. The cats walked under HighRock.

"Cats of Thunderclan, today we gather for the naming of new warriors. Cinderpaw, Tigerpaw, and Bluepaw," Bluestar added a wave of her tail, "Come and stand her beneath HighRock." She mewed. Cinderpaw, Bluepaw and, Tigerpaw scurried beneath HighRock and looked up at Bluestar. Also, Fireheart and Greystripe rose, and someone in the backround threw Tigerclaw's dead body up there. Bluepaw laughed. "Fireheart, has your apprentice Cinderpaw, learned the ways of a warrior? Has she studied the warrior code and understood what it means to every cat?"

"Yes, Bluestar." Fireheart mewed.

"I could say the same about Tigerpaw." Greystripe mewed.

"And Bluepaw has done well," Fireheart nodded.

"I, Bluestar, Leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them warriors in their turn." Bluestar took a breath. "Cinderpaw, Tigerpaw, and Bluepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Cinderpaw mewed.

"I do." Tigerpaw mewed firmly.

"Yes- I Mean I do." Bluepaw scuffled her paws.

"Then, by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Cinderpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Cinderpelt. Starclan honers you for your loyalty and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full memeber of Thunderclan." Bluestar rested her muzzle on Cinderpelt's head and Cinderpelt licked Bluestar's shoulder. Cinderpelt went back and sat near Fireheart.

"Tigerpaw," Bluestar went on. (Not typing the ceromony no more xD) The ceromony soon ended and there was Cinderpelt, Tigerfern, and Bluefang. Bluefang turned to Tigerfern,.

"She always called my name last! I SHOULD BE DEH NUMBER ONE!" Bluefang hissed. Tigerfern laughed.

"Well we're full members of Thunderclan!"  
~~~~~~~~~Two moons later~~~~~~~~~

"Rooooooooooooooowr!" A screech came from the nursury den. T_here here! _Fireheart jumped up and ran to the nursury. When he got there the first kit was already out. Fireheart looked at the beautiful White she-cat. He smiled. The next kit came out soon. A handsome dark ginger tom.

"There absolutely wonderful!" Fireheart mewed.

"Oh Fireheart! What shall there names be?" Cinderpelt asked, eyes sparkling.

"How about... the tom Flamekit and the she-cat Angelkit!" Fireheart mewed.

"There wonderful names!" Cinderpelt mewed.

"Wow, we have two beautiful kits." Fireheart mewed. Fireheart licked Cinderpelt, and Cinderpelt licked back, and they looked at there kits.

~~~~~~**The End!**~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Sequel To Tigerclaw's Revenge  
It's been about a moon since Tigerclaw got killed by Fireheart, Cinderpelt, Tigerfern, and Bluefang-

*Bluefang: YOU SAID MY NAME LAST AGAIN!*

Eh-em, Bluefang, trying to make a sequel here.

*Bluefang:* Oh fine you stupid twoleg.*

: forget her, now, EH-EM!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been about a moon since Tigerclaw got killed by Fireheart, Cinderpelt, Bluefang, and Tigerfern. Tigerclaw was buried outside of the clans and no one sat for vigil for his death. For Tigerclaw is an evil cat. Outside the mountains was Tigerclaw's grave. A black tabby cat came up to Tigerclaw's grave.

"The time has come." The cat rasped. He coughed right after he spoke. The cat lowered himself to Tigerclaw's grave. The old cat muttered some words. Just then the ground started to shake. The shaking stopped after a litle. The black tabby started to yowl. His yowl rang through the inclosed walls in the mountain. The tabby stopped yowling and fell limp. Tigerclaw's grave shook. Dirt flung from it. A brown tabby figure stood up from it.

"At last. My time to rise has finally come!" the figure yelled. The tabby looked at the black tabby on the ground. The tabby snarled. "He deserved to give his life to me. Making me wait a moon." The tabby spit on the black tom. The tabby grinned and walked forward. He looked down at a territory. "I'm going to get them. They're going to pay. Then they won't disrespect the all mighty Tigerclaw!" The tabby yelled. His voice sounded away all the birds from the trees.


End file.
